Bℓσσdу Mσσи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—No enciendas la luz, Marco —le susurras al colocarte la diadema con cuernos rojos, esperando pacientemente que, tal como lo habías soñado aquella mañana, Tom reaparezca—. Créeme, es mejor así."::...::Semi!AU::..
**Disclaimer:** Ni **Star vs. The forces of Evil me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace la linda portada(8), _¡todo sin fines de lucro~!_**

 _ **Hey!**_ **De ser sincera, planeaba volver con algo... que no fuera horror x'D, pero no podía quitarme la idea de algo así gracias a una charla con alguien (Danny, sí lees esto, _eres el culpable de una noche de insomnio_ 7.7 (xD), así que... aquí mi aportación _hasta que de haga el Starco prometido hace siglos... o un reto_ uvú7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Contenido T _alusivo al horror & algo_ de OoC por ser más una mezcla de AU con semi!AU debido a los acontecimientos presentes.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos (si alguien quiere seguir)... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B** loody **M** oon.

* * *

 **A** l verte al espejo recordabas tu rostro el reflejo en la ventana trasera de aquella limusina que te transportaba hacia un —probablemente— pequeño lugar al que tus padres habían llamado Echo Creek cuando dejaron de decirte que _te llevarían a la Tierra_ _para que aterrizaras en ella de una buena vez por todas_ , porque no parecía que vivieras en el mundo que la vida te brindaba; te mantenías en tu propio y hermético mundo: Mewni, ese que idearon tus mismos progenitores, criándote con lo mejor de lo mejor y basándose, más que nada, en ideales antiguos y que no estabas dispuesta a seguir.

Con tu última _aventura_ lo habías dejado en claro.

— ¿Y qué hicieron cuando les imploré que no me mandaran al Reformatorio para Chicas Caprichosas? —preguntaste en aquel entonces, resoplando mechones hasta que el rememorar la mirada de tu madre te causó un escalofrío.

— ¿Mandarte con otra familia para que comenzases a valorar tu vida?

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamaste con total frustración sin molestarte en devolverle la mirada a tu conductor, cruzando brazos y hundiéndote más en aquel acolchonado asiento—. Si tengo a alguien vigilándome todo el tiempo, ¿cómo podré divertirme?

—Esa no es la idea, señorita Butterfly…

 _Esa no era la idea de tus padres, pero sí la tuya._

Pony head podría haberse quedado en su hogar mas, con tu capacidad, podrías sacarle el lado extremo a ver la pintura secarse sobre una pared.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan malas como te lo habían hecho ver desde un principio; la familia Díaz era más que agradable y tu compañero —además de guardián, guía y futuro mejor amigo—, _a pesar de ser tan anti-tú_ , ayudaba y compensaba por igual tus peculiaridades como princesa.

— _¡Star Butterfly, princesa mágica de otra dimensión!_

—Ella sólo quiere decir que viene de los Butterfly de Mewni —terminó aclarando Marco en tu primer día de clase tras tu presentación, evitándote varios de los problemas que, más temprano que tarde, terminarías teniendo de una forma u otra.

Tu optimismo podría rechazar e ignorar todos los insultos que Brittney Wong te dedicaba, e incluso tomar e buena forma cada desprecio que te dedicaba a pesar de que todos parecían amar las locuras que hacías, fuesen intencionadas o gracias a tu inexperiencia con cualquier cosa que requiriese tu manipulación o esfuerzo.

Pero esa preciada inocencia que te cegaba a los catorce no fue la misma que cuidó el halo de luz y magia que te rodeaba: había sido Marco que, eventualmente, cuando maduró empezó con sus previstas citas —luego de animarse a ser directo con Jackie— y a desplazarte con Ferguson y Alfonzo sin ser siquiera consciente de haberte dejado a la deriva, aunque sus compensaciones y noches de nachos te sacaban una sonrisa o una risa que lo compensaban… la mitad de veces, la otra mitad no te quedaba más que cambiar de canal o discutir con algún muñeco de felpa en un intento de solucionar las cosas, _si es que no te quedabas dormida cuando el cansancio ganaba._

Tal vez habías quedado rendida con algún documental «raro» sintonizado o sólo fue una gran casualidad el que terminaras soñando, precisamente, con una de las razones por las que tus padres insistieron en mandarte lejos _para que superaras tu trauma._

Ah, lo habías olvidado por completo durante la estancia con los Díaz y tus compañeros de Echo Creek, ¿no?

 _Tu último novio, tendido sobre el pavimento y sangrando luego de quitarte del camino, haciéndote notar que te habías metido con unos tipos malos con los que no hubieses tenido oportunidad alguna… si la policía se hubiese tardado más porque tu apellido no era de importancia._

¿Quién podía haber sabido que te sentirías tan bien viéndole una vez más, después de tres o cuatro años de diferencia? Y sin signos de remordimiento alguno; conocías a la perfección su mal temperamento por lo que, el contemplar su apacible sonrisa cuando limpiaba con la yema del pulgar una fugitiva lágrima… sólo te daban ganas de pedirle que se escapasen juntos y de abrazarle con fuerza, aún cuando creías que eso desvanecería la ilusión de tu inconsciente.

 _Pero no fue así,_ y su cuerpo ni siquiera se sentía más helado que un pedazo de hielo… _sino todo lo contrario_.

— ¿Tom? —le llamaste, percatándote de que, a cambio de la macha carmín en su traje de gala, un par de curiosos cuernos habían aparecido junto al par de flamas que le rodeaban.

—Starship…

—Star, ¡tienes que ducharte, cambiarte e irte ya! —De no haber estado tan mezclada y somnolienta, le habrías reclamado que te despertara de esa manera tan… tuya—. ¡Tenemos un importante examen de álgebra y…!

Si bien te incorporaste en aquel sofá y subiste tu antifaz, lo habías dejado de escuchar aunque le vieses moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro, histérico. Sentías el cuerpo bastante pesado y con ganas de volver a retomar el sueño en ese mismo momento en el que volvías a escuchar la voz de tu novio.

Sonreíste, volviéndote a acomodar en esa manta color menta.

—No iré —sentenciaste, y el moreno te dedicó su mejor mirada crédula.

—Tú… ¿no irás?

—Quiero seguir durmiendo, Marco.

— ¡Pero Jackie pasará por nosotros junto a Hanna y…!

Tan rápido como te habías acomodado, te impulsaste para sentarte y ponerte de pie.

—Cambié de opinión —soltaste, rápido y con tu semblante más radiante que nunca—. ¡Estaré lista en menos de diez minutos!

—Tenemos siete, Star —aclaró el chico, señalando el reloj de su muñeca con seriedad.

Sólo reíste y canturreaste:

— ¡Por eso dije "en menos de diez", tontito!

No te arriesgarías a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder tener algo de tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo justo y necesario con tu compañera de singulares costumbres.

* * *

 **Q** uizá, si Hanna hubiese conocido las intenciones detrás del interés con cierto libro suyo sobre magia, habría ayudado. No obstante, hasta alguien tan torpe e ingenuo —como lo habías llegado a ser tú años atrás— se lo hubiese pensado algo más después de que tus ojos brillasen apenas se lo arrebataste de las manos.

—Tres años compartiendo la misma academia… y juro que es la primera vez que te veo tan… sonriente —admitió la de ojos castaños, burlona, pero tu felicidad era tanta que volviste a ensimismarte en ti y en ese libro de cubiertas negras—. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer con…?

Intencionalmente, la interrumpiste y abrazaste por el cuello con más fuerza de la normal, quitándole el aire por un momento.

— ¡Te lo devolveré antes de que puedas decir pudín!

Sólo por las dudas, la desconcertaste antes de emprender una carrera por el pasillo, sin siquiera tener idea a dónde te dirigías. Lo único que tenías en mente era buscar algo que te sirviese y que tuviese como paga algo accesible, como lo había sido la cadena de favores que le debías a Hanna.

* * *

 **E** ra obvio que nada pasaría de un momento a otro; después de todo, tardaste años en recordarle y… debías preparar cada detalle para que todo saliese del mejor modo posible.

Nadie te haría cambiar de opinión. Semanas antes, una profunda charla con Marco podría haberte hecho razonar las cosas, pero él seguía ocupado con Jackie y tú con, prácticamente, memorizarte cada página de aquel libro de magia negra, siendo lo más importante de tu mundo durante ese periodo de tiempo.

 _Y estabas mejor que nunca_ , todos te lo repetían cuando te veían pasar o cuando apenas tenían la posibilidad de halagarte, como si te estuvieran alentando a que siguieses adelante con aquel plan instalado en tu alterada y caprichosa mentecilla.

Así debía ser.

— ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la gran fiesta de Star Butterfly! —anuncias finalmente, haciéndole una señal a Marco para que lance el confeti en el momento adecuado mientras Ferguson y Alfonzo te enmarcan con un juego de luces que recuerda a un arcoíris.

Como era de esperar, la música suena junto al alboroto que se forma a partir del festejo de todos los invitados… aunque tu vista sólo se queda clavada en alguien en particular, y eso pasa altamente desapercibido porque, para variar, cada quién está en su propio mundo.

 _¿Acaso eso era lo que tus padres querían que aprendieras?_

Ríes y da la casualidad de que el chico a tu lado cree que es por su mal chiste así que, ignorándole olímpicamente, avanzas hasta dar con la cabellera rubia que habías estado vigilando desde que pasó el umbral de la casa, cuidando que tu mejor amigo no la acapara y, con ello, entorpeciera las cosas.

— ¿Todo en orden, Jackie? —tratas de saludar, casual, y ella asiente—. ¿Disfrutas de esta locura?

—Tu fiesta es alucinante, Star —responde, ligeramente atontada por el exceso de cosas en tan poco tiempo—, ¿celebramos algo en especial?

Por más de que su curiosidad es inocente, no te queda más opción que ampliar tu sonrisa a la vez que, tus manos, entrelazadas detrás de tu espalda, se tensan.

—De hecho, es el cumpleaños de un muy buen amigo —dices, apartando la mirada—, pero no sé si él aparecerá hoy…

— ¿Vive muy lejos?

Palmeas el aire, divertida.

—Ni te imaginas —confiesas con confianza—; en este momento, está en otro mundo.

—El tráfico de la carretera puede ser un completo infierno —comenta la de la mecha por tratar de seguir tu conversación, pero no sientes que esté cómoda con ella; lo puedes ver en unos pocos gesto y hasta percibir en su mismo tono… _y eso no estaba planeado._

—Jackie, ¿amas a Marco? —Le cuestionas directamente, tomándola de la muñeca por si la Thomas trata de refugiarse con alguien más—. Como... ¿mucho-mucho?

—Podría decirse —vuelve a contestar, confusa (y hasta temerosa) de un momento a otro—. ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Te molestaría acompañarme unos segundos? —Pides, sonriendo tontamente sin deber esforzarte; comienzas a ponerte nerviosa con sólo recordar las sonrisas de Tom—. Quería cambiarme para ver a "mi amigo especial"… pero no tengo idea de qué podría usar para decirle lo mucho que lo extrañé.

Es ahí cuando Jackie cree saber lo que pasa, mostrándose relajada e, incluso, hasta compresiva.

— ¿Ahora es cuando me dices que ese "amigo tan especial" te gusta?

Te muerdes la lengua y asientes varias veces, emocionada una vez la de orbes celestes comienza a seguirte sin pensárselo dos veces.

No te reprimes ni un poco, porque así es la verdadera princesa Star Butterfly: alegre, impaciente, una catástrofe en movimiento… y esa misma que remplazó la que alguna vez fue _su varita mágica_ por una daga de verdad, manteniendo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando la novia de su mejor amigo lloraba en silencio gracias a los milagros que hacía la cinta adhesiva.

 _Aunque, en parte, también era culpa de aquella patinadora._ Cuando el primer golpe en la nuca falló al dejarla inconsciente, debió arruinar tus planes y regresar a los gritos a la fiesta… pero no lo hizo; creyó tu faceta inocente que, en esos instantes, le estaba costando lentamente la vida.

Maniatada y con los tobillos juntos a fuerza, aparte de sacudirse para tratar de quitarte de encima, Jackie no podía hacer más… y lo sabía, he de ahí la mitad del terror que reflejaba su celestina mirada puesta sobre la ensombrecida tuya, apenas visibles gracias a las estratégicas ventanas de tu gran habitación luego de que apagaras todas las luces que hacían de la recámara un lugar colorido en vez de siniestro.

—Eras tú o Marco… y los Díaz me han cuidado demasiado bien durante estos años —le hiciste saber sin algún tono en particular, presionando con más fuerza la hoja de aquella antigüedad—, además de que Marco me dejó por ti; él tendrá otra Star Butterfly… u otra Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Como tu objetivo no era torturarla, cuando creíste que la sangre en su cuerpo era más que suficiente, cortaste su cuello hasta dar con su yugular; el darse cuenta cuándo fue era obvio por la gran cantidad de sangre extra que salpicó tu rostro y el vestido que, si bien no era uno típico de tus días de pubertad —por obvias razones—, tenía colores y un aspecto bastante similar a lo que Tom podría recordar.

Mientras la vida de aquella chica se iba extinguiendo, empezaste a dibujar aquellos símbolos del libro de Hanna con toda la precisión que tu selectiva memoria te brindaba, aprovechando el tiempo hasta que cada recurso estuviera en el lugar y momento correcto: el cuerpo de una joven enamorada —recién sacrificada— en el centro y con la cabeza en dirección hacia el espejo del cuarto, cada dibujo perfectamente delineado con su líquido carmesí y, lo más importante…

— _¿Star? ¿Por casualidad has visto a Jackie…?_

El cuerpo en el cual podría residir el demonio que estaba invocando _hasta conseguirse algo mejor._

—No enciendas la luz, Marco —le susurras al colocarte la diadema con cuernos rojos, esperando pacientemente que, tal como lo habías soñado aquella mañana, Tom reaparezca—. Créeme, es mejor así.

El baile de la Luna Sangrienta nunca sería tan literal… y perfecto, como todo aquel baile prometido.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó aquí~!**_ **Paso a explicar: indicios de esquizofrenia porque, al igual que Tom sea un demonio... son cosas que, manteniéndolas 'IC' en un universo así, son lo que más quedan... de un modo u otro.  
En pasado, lo que pasó, presente lo presente y... la segunda persona porque me gusta así (?); lo de que esté bien o mal... lo revisaré después, porque está terminado a las 6 A.M. _¡exactamente x'D!_**

 **Anyways... ojalá a alguien le haya gustado esta rareza casi tanto como a mí —aunque yo sea la rara (?— y... si lo odian también está bien (?).**

 **Sin nada más para decir, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _& grazie por leer~._**


End file.
